Dangerous Love
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: (I'm not very good with summaries) The Tekken Zaibatsu tournament is on. Hwoarang meets a new face and gets a little too close for his own good. This is second fic so be nice. AND PLEASE REVIEW! Oops...nearly forgot THIS IS A YAOI-SLASH FANFIC GUY X GUY
1. Dangerous Love

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Tekken 4 - Meeting

Chapter 1

Leaning against the wall Hwoarang dug up a flattened cigarette out of his jeans. Waiting for his plane to arrive, he lit the cigarette and thought about all the fighters from the pervious tournament he was going to compete with again 'I wonder if Kazama is going to be on this plane, hope he i-'. Snapping back into reality he felt something brush against his leg, looking down he realized one of his bags were missing, stunned he quickly looked around seeing if someone had it and spotted a young punk running away with it. Instantly he grabbed his remaining gear and ran for him.

"You little fucking bastard!" Hwoarang roared, as he focused on the kid bolting away. Trying in vain to push through the crowds, it was a short pursuit as he tripped over somebody's luggage, falling face first into the ground. Frustrated Hwoarang cursed out loudly, mostly because the kid had made it out of his sights.

"Aw, bloody hell I'm sorry mate!" slowly, Hwoarang looked up at the dazzling blonde staring down at him. Grunting Hwoarang grabbed the arm that was offered to him, pulling himself up. Dusting himself off the Korean mumbled a 'Thanks' Kicking the blonde's luggage aside.

"Oi don't kick my bags!" The Brit exclaimed, Hwoarang shot him a nasty glare. "Now come on, don't get all pissed off with me, It's not my fault you weren't watchin' ya step" the blonde said not believing the nerve of this guy.

"Well some little shit just sole my gear, so thank YOU for just laying your bags in the middle of the fucking path so I can trip over them!" The Korean growled "Well what was I suppose to do stand here and hol-".

"Flight 207 will be arriving at gate 26 in 10 minutes" the announcer interrupted " Shit! That's my plane!" The Brit picked up his bags. Hwoarang couldn't help but ask the blonde if he was going to Zaibatsu, after all he did look the part. "H-hey, are you here for the tournament by any chance?" he asked grabbing his scattered bags from the floor. The Brit froze and turned to face Hwoarang "...ya here for the pagga too aye? Well maybe I shouldn't get so friendly with ya huh?" he said, winking at the Korean as he helped him with his luggage. "The names Steve, Steve Fox..." he said suddenly all serious, Hwoarang nodded introducing himself "...Hwoarang"

"Hwoarang aye? Wonder who else is catching this one" he said referring to the other fighters who entered the tournament. "I don't know, there's a good chance everyone's on it." Hwoarang pointed out. Steve nodded as they both made their way to the terminal.

Well it seemed Hwoarang was right... well at least he thought he was, it looked like it. "Here gentlemen, please take your seats here" the flight attendant said, gesturing to their seats. "What a coincidence that we're sitting together for the next eight hours aye? It's like something out of the Twilight Zone" Steve joked, nudging Hwoarang in the ribs softly. Having to add the whole 'Do do do do do do do do do' spooky music thing.

"Spare me" Hwoarang replied as he looked out the window of the plane. "Hey mate, what's wrong? If it's about the whole bag thing I'm sorry about that a-" Hwoarang abruptly interrupted him before he could say anymore "Don't worry about it, if anything I should say sorry to you for being such a prick about it. You didn't know what was going on"

Silence. The conversation had ended. Sighing Hwoarang relaxed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand that was on the arm chair. He looked over at Steve who had his eyes closed, resting his chin in hand like Hwoarang was. Calmly Hwoarang studied Steve's face, from his kind of cross expression to what looked like perfect lips, fucking gorgeous lips. Hwoarang eyes traveled down further to study his adams apple, collarbone, then to his unbutton Hawaiian shirt. He took a peek at the defined abs and nicely tanned stomach. Fuck he was making him hungry... "See something you like?" Hwoarangs body nearly jumped out of its skin as Steve opened his eyes to smirk at him. "I-i-i ahhh....." Laughter, Steve laughed as he playfully shoved Hwoarang. "Calm down I was only messin' with ya!" Hwoarang, trying to hide the truth nervously laughed along with him. This was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Dangerous Love P2

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Tekken 4- Confessions

Chapter 2

The hours had passed painfully slow and hearing Steve's British jokes weren't helping the time go any faster, he was fucking gorgeous but British comedy was something Hwoarang didn't find funny.

The horrible aftertaste of the 'food' that had been served for dinner was gone and once again Hwoarang was scanning the aisle. Up and down for what felt like the millionth time. Trying to see that 'someones' face. He didn't know why he even cared so much if he was on this plane or not. It just really ticked him off that he could see so many other familiar faces except his!

"Are you okay? You looking for something?" Steve asked, curious for he'd been watching him almost frantically looking up and down the plane for 10 minutes. "No, no.... it's nothing… I was jusssssst...." Hwoarang spoke slowly, turning back to look down the aisle again.

"Yeaaaaah? You were just?" Steve said as if reminding him

"Nothing" Hwoarang said, just about sounding defeated. "I don't think their on this trip"

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Steve asked smiling. Hwoarang chuckled "No, just some guy I hate"

"Must be one hell of a guy if you've spent fifty five minutes looking for him"

"You've been counting?"

"No, just estimating" Steve replied with a wink "Have you got anyone special in your life?" he asked

"I hope this isn't one of those Religious questions" Hwoarang said making Steve laugh.

"Far from it...so do you?"

"No, I don't"

"Awww too bad, I'm sure you break a lot of girl's hearts"

Hwoarang snorted at Steve's remark. "Hardly"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow

"I mean... I'm not really into chicks... don't have the time for a relationship you know? I trained for more then twelve months for this tournament non-stop." Hwoarang said

"You're not the only one in that boat, I doubt anybody on this plane hasn't trained at least twelve months for this...this is big."

"A little bit more then big, this is huge." Hwoarang said "What about you? Do you have a girlfriend?" This time it was Steve's turn to snort.

"Not bloody likely" Steve answered

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Hwoarang asked

"Because I'm gay"

Stunned, Hwoarang thought he didn't hear him properly "E-excuse me?"

"Because I'm gay" Steve repeated, amused at the expression on the Koreans face. "What? Didn't you think the world's greatest heavy weight champion could be gay?"

Hwoarang felt the blood rushing to his face 'so the hottest guys are gay' he thought absent-mindedly.

"Ah... I'm cool with it" Hwoarang said

Steve smirked at his comment, chuckling a little as Hwoarang started to blush.

Embarrassed Hwoarang looked away burrowing his face in his hands "Don't look at me" Hwoarang mumbled

"Why?" Steve asked, chuckling some more "I think it's cute"

"I don't fucking care ok? I don't even know why I'm reacting like this" Hwoarang said

"Well I could give you a reason" Steve whispered leaning over towards the Korean.

Hwoarang suddenly froze as he felt Steve's hot breath against his neck

"I-"

"Shhhhh..."

Hwoarang gasped as he felt Steve's tongue gently run up his neck. The feeling of his hot breath, warm tongue, cold metal?

Unconsciously Hwoarang intertwined his fingers into Steve's thin blonde hair as he nipped and licked at his neck, making Hwoarang shudder at the sensation. Biting his lip Hwoarang knew this wasn't the time or place.

"S-steve stop……this isn't the place" Hwoarang whispered

Reluctantly Steve pulled away and looked at Hwoarang, it's not like anybody was awake, he wouldn't make a move like that in front of a crowd. Particularly in front of a crowd of people he was going to compete with.

"Ah… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have don-" Steve whispered

"Don't be sorry" Hwoarang cut in, pulling Steve into a kiss.

It was nothing to get too excited about, Hwoarang just wanted to reassure him that he felt the same way.

Yeah… Steve's tongue was pierced.


	3. Dangerous Love P3

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

!My Praise List!

I'd like to thank all these beautiful BEAUTIFUL people:

-can i get a (I've always thought Steve and Hwoarang would make a good couple 'smiles' thank you it does sound interesting lol.)

-ChibiShiva (I know this is going a little fast but there's a lot I want to write plus it's not finished yet don't attack me your crushing my self-esteem lol 'smiles' thank you from thinking it was cute nonetheless.)

-The Chesire Cat (Thank you thank you thank you 'smiles' yeah Steve would look cute with his tongue pierced.)

-cookie4monster24 (I know Goddamnit! I've been looking everywhere for a Steve/Hwoarang fic too. Look what they've made me do, write one myself 'smiles' thank you yes you should write one lol.)

Lol ok….I told you I was an ass didn't I? P.S I suck at yaoi scenes! Well I suck period.

Tekken 4- Desires

Chapter 3

After the long trip to Japan where the Zaibatsu tournament was going to be held. The plane landed in its designated area and everyone gradually got off board. Walking into a large Japanese building, Hwoarang and Steve obtain their luggage and the tags to their rooms.

"Room 71" Steve read out loud, looking down at the tag he received from the front desk.

"Where's yours?" Steve asked

Hwoarang couldn't believe his eyes as he checked his tag "Room 70"

"Let me see that!" Steve ordered as he grabbed the tag out of the Koreans hand.

"Can this get any fucking weirder?" Hwoarang asked a bit suspicious.

"Bloody hell I doubt it aye" Steve replied giving Hwoarang back his tag.

As Hwoarang and Steve arrived at their destinations. Steve opened the sliding paper door to find a very traditional room. A tokonoma was displayed with flower arrangement and a piece of pottery in the corner. A futon, which was laying on the floor and a kotatsu table, was in the middle of the room.

"Ahhh...Did they really have to do this? I would have much preferred a T.V" Steve said staring at the room blankly.

Hwoarang chuckled "Come on, isn't it nice for a change?"

"Awwwww.... I dunno" Steve cooned as he turned to face Hwoarang "But it sure looks much better with you in it"

Steve smirked as he pushed Hwoarang up against the wall, pressing his lips to his. Hwoarang moaned softly as he felt Steve's tongue piercing slide along the roof of his mouth. Slowly Steve ran his tongue down Hwoarang's neck, biting and kissing at his flesh, Hwoarang shivered at the sensation of hot, wet tongue and cool metal running over his skin at the same time. Running his hands down Hwoarang's sides, Steve slowly knelt down slightly lifting his shirt up, to place a kiss on his navel. Hwoarang swallowed hard as he felt Steve slip his tongue inside.

"Fucccck.." Hwoarang swore quietly "Steve... let's go to bed"

Steve smiled sexily up at him as he held Hwoarang's hand to lead him to the futon.

Falling onto the bed together Steve and Hwoarang instantly started to kiss again. Unbuttoning Hwoarang's shirt, Steve broke away and started to trail delicate little kisses down his chest to stop just below his waist. Unzipping the fly of Hwoarang's nicely tightened jeans, Hwoarang instinctively lifted his hips up so Steve could pull them off along with his red boxers. Steve ran his tongue to one side of his hip to the other, biting down on it and smirking against his smooth skin as he heard a small yelp coming out of Hwoarang.

Hwoarang pleaded to Steve as he started to kiss his inner thigh, wanting Steve to give him the attention he needed elsewhere.

With that Steve took him into his hot awaiting mouth, massaging the tip of his tongue along his length. Hearing Hwoarang's moans sounded like music to his ears as he felt long slim fingers through his hair. Steve ran his tongue underneath Hwoarang's length, making the Korean jolt upwards. He pressed his tongue to the head of his dick, letting his stud push against the slit there. Hwoarang moaned, loudly, and tightened his fingers into Steve's hair.

Knowing that Hwoarang was close to climax, he took him back into his mouth and sucked harder and faster. Pushing Hwoarang over the edge as he howled Steve's name loudly, exploding into his mouth. Steve swallowed all of Hwoarang's cum and snaked back up the Koreans body to steal a kiss. Hwoarang eagerly kissed back tasting himself in Steve's mouth.

Hwoarang quickly helped Steve with his clothes as lust got the better of them. Slipping two fingers inside the Koreans mouth Hwoarang sucked on them desirously, lust written all over his face. Taking his fingers out Steve slowly slid them into Hwoarang's entrance, Hwoarang gasped as he clenched onto Steve's shoulders whimpering in pain.

Steve hushed Hwoarang affectionately, reassuring him of the pleasure that was to come and gently pushed more fingers into him. When he felt that the time was ready he took them out and positioned himself. Entering him slowly and set a steady rhythm inside the Korean. Panting and moaning filled the room as Hwoarang started pleading for him to go faster. Steve gladly obliged and slowly went faster and harder thrusting into him.

"Ah!! Shit.....Oh shit....Fuck! Steve!"

Steve rested his head against Hwoarang's sweaty chest, slamming into him as he lost control. Moaning loudly as Hwoarang clenched his ass muscles, hugging his erection firmly.

"Fuck!"

Hwoarang's climax neared closer and closer as he became louder and louder arching his back, he came hard onto Steve stomach. Triggering Steve off, he bit down on Hwoarang's shoulder cumming inside him.

Exhausted Steve pulled out of him gently, giving him one last kiss before he grabbed his arm around Hwoarang.

"Maybe I shou-" Hwoarang started before he was cut off

"Don't worry about it" Steve whispered into his ear.

Hwoarang smiled to himself as he laid his head on Steve's chest and they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Dangerous Love P4

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic

so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Tekken 4- Communicating

Chapter 4

"Good morning" Steve whispered as Hwoarang started to stir from his sleep.

"Ahh.....fuck.....what time is it?" Hwoarang mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Twenty past eight" Steve answered as he trailed kisses up his shoulder.

The Korean pushed away, sitting up to search for his jeans.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked kinda confused, popping himself up onto his elbows.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Where do I fucking start?!" Hwoarang shouted as he pulled out a cigarette from the back pocket of his jeans.

"We don't know a fuck about each other besides the fact that your name is Steve, my name is Hwoarang, your British, I'm Korean and we're both in the same fucking tournament!"

"So..?"

"So? SO!? It's not suppose to fucking be like that, we're fighting against each other, we're both here for serious reasons not for a relationship based on names and nationalities!"

"I know… this whole thing was physical. Nothing more. We don't have to know everything about each other to fuck" Steve retorted.

"Fuck you!"

"Look! I'm sorry" Steve sighed "....I like you...please let's talk about this aye? Just because we're competing against each other doesn't mean we can't be together..." looking up Steve watched Hwoarang light up his cigarette.

Getting out of the futon, he walked over to the Korean and took the cigarette out between his fingers. Slipping his hand behind Hwoarang's neck, he took a long drag and passed some of the smoke into Hwoarang's mouth with a deep kiss.

When they reluctantly broke apart, Steve passed it back to him and they both got dressed in silence.

After they were dressed Hwoarang went to leave the room, getting stopped as Steve quickly grabbed his forearm.

"I'll see you later?"

Hwoarang turned around to look Steve in the eyes, nodding he walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeks had pasted on as the tournament kept going, Hwoarang and Steve spent a lot of their time together. Talking about their reasons for going into Zaibatsu to what kinds of food they hated and hobbies they loved. Hwoarang and Steve grew closer and closer each day...

11: 45PM

Quietly, Steve snuck up behind Hwoarang in the dojo.

"Guess who?" Steve breathed as he covered his hands over the Koreans eyes.

A smile crossed Hwoarang's lips as he played along.

"Jesus?"

He started laughing when Steve attacked his ribs with his fingers.

"Cheeky bugga!" Steve joked.

Falling back into Steve's arms Hwoarang smiled up at him

"Give us a kiss aye?" Steve asked lovingly before bending down to press his lips to Hwoarang's.

"How was your fight?" Hwoarang asked softly as they broke away.

"I won didn't I?" Steve replied smiling down at him.

"I knew you would babe, everyone's probably distracted by your sexy features" Hwoarang teased, pulling him down for another kiss

"You know....when we fight each other....you're gonna win....and that's that" Steve said quietly in-between kisses along Hwoarang's jaw-line.

"I don't even want to think about it..." Hwoarang whispered

Jin stood in the doorway of the dojo, his blood boiled at the sight of the two. Furious that someone was touching Hwoarang, _no one_ was supposed to touch Hwoarang, Hwoarang was_ HIS_ and his alone.

Storming out of the dojo, Jin snarled 'Steve Fox is going to regret ever being with Hwoarang, ever _even_ thinking about it… what a mistake you've made' Jin thought as he looked back at the dojo with red eyes.

Steve and Hwoarang held their hands to their ears as they heard the loud pitched howl coming from outside the dojo.

"What the hell?!" Steve yelled, running outside

"Steve!" Hwoarang ran after him as he stood outside

'_What the hell was that?'_


	5. Dangerous Love P5

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

!My Praise List!

I'd like to thank all these beautiful BEAUTIFUL people:

-ChibiShiva (Hehehe nah it's ok - you didn't hurt my feelings, I was only playing around. Thank you!)

-Chlover Goddess (- Thanks for your kind words! . WoW! Your 18 Bear hug I thought I was too old to be a silly little yaoi crazed fan girl Hurray!)

-cookie4monster24 (flinches don't hurt me! And thank you - I'm glad you liked the last chapter)

Does a Michael Jackson laugh A He He He

Tekken 4- Pay back

Chapter 5

Steve and Hwoarang were eating breakfast in the cafeteria, as they sat next to each other talking about their matches for the day.

Hwoarang laughed as Steve cracked a joke about one of the fighters, "Don't say that, it could be very fashionable!" The Korean replied, playfully shoving him. Steve laughed with Hwoarang "Bollocks!"

As their laughter died down, Hwoarang looked at his empty cup of coffee. "Do you want another one?" Hwoarang asked Steve as he lifted up his cup. "Nah, I'll be fine" Steve said, giving Hwoarang's thigh a little squeeze under the table.

Smiling at Steve, Hwoarang got up to make himself another one. When he made his coffee, he turned around to go back to the table. He cringed as a huge man walked straight into him, causing his coffee to spill onto his shirt.

"Fuuucccck!" Hwoarang cursed as the hot water scalded him

"Oh Shit! Sorry" Craig apologized

"It's fine...." Hwoarang said through gritted teeth, quickly setting the cup down on a nearby table and rushing off to the men's bathroom to wash it off and soothe the burning.

Hwoarang entered the bathroom and stopped as he heard the sound of someone chucking up in one of the cubicles.

"That's it....get it all out" He heard Ling say gently.

Hwoarang's eyes widened as he heard Jin's voice "Something is really, really wrong with me Ling...."

"What happened?" Ling asked sounding kind of scared

"I'm changing....I don't know what to do!" Jin hurried as he started to throw up again.

"What do you mean your changing? What's wrong?"

"Hwoarang?" Hwoarang jumped as he heard his lovers voice. Quickly turning around he pushed Steve aside to exit the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I was just seeing where you were!" Steve stated firmly, looking at Hwoarang pacing across and room and back.

"I know! But I was just about to hear something important!"

"You were eavesdropping!"

"That doesn't matter! You don't understand!"

"Don't get angry at me! I was only checking to see if you were alright!" Steve yelled, before storming out of the door and slamming it shut. Not planning to see him for the rest of the day.

".....you don't understand"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Steve spent his day training and fighting. Winning all of his matches, a little bit of the reason why he won was probably because he of the pissed off mood he was in. At the end of the day though he felt exhausted, just wanting to go to his room and collapse on his bed.

On the way to the hostel where all the fighters were staying, Steve stopped when he saw a shadow quickly pass the wall.

"....Hello?" Steve call out, wondering if someone was there or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"You've done a terrible thing...."

Startled, Steve jumped back as heard a voice breaking the silence. Bumping into something as it wrapped their arms tightly around his chest. Steve looked over his shoulder, turning pale at what he saw.

"What the Fuck!?" Steve screamed, as he started struggling in the monsters grip.

Jin grinned at Steve's pathetic attempt to escape. His blood stained teeth glistening from the street light. Violently shoving him into an alleyway, Steve stumbled back against the wall. Looking into the red eyes of his attacker he started to walk backwards in the opposite direction.

"I remember you.....you were in front of the dojo yesterday..."

"Yes....."

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

"You shouldn't have touched him..."

"Touched who?"

"Enough!"

Jin's movement was fast as he roughly grabbed Steve's arm, pulling him forward and swiftly kicking him hard in the back. Steve fell to his knees crying out as Jin sadistically pulled his arm back, hearing a sickly crack to Jin's delight.

Steve screamed in agony as Jin tackled him down, trying to fight it off, Steve kneed and punched it with his other hand. But it was too strong and had a upper hand.

Jin hit Steve numerous times in the stomach, sides and face.

Steve knew he was going to fall unconscious as the pain shot through him. Wincing when Jin raised his fist up to hit him one last time. Steve closed his eyes but the punch never came, instead he heard another high pitched cry, half sounding human the other demonic.

Rolling off Steve, Jin struggled up to his feet, looking down at Steve before using his black wings to fly away into the darkness.

Steve groaned, not knowing if he could get up. 'What the hell just happened?' He couldn't believe it, it just wasn't real.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hwoarang tossed and turned, too worried about Steve to sleep 'He was suppose to be back two hours ago' looking over at the digital alarm clock it read 1:01 AM.

"Shit" Hwoarang hissed, tossing and turning again. Giving up and reaching for the packet of cigarettes on the bed stand.

As he was about to light one up, Steve stumbled into the room. The cigarette fell out of Hwoarang's mouth as he looked at him. He had a concussion, horrible bruises on his stomach and his left arm was obviously broken.

"Steve!"


	6. Dangerous Love P6

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic

so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

By the way this chapter I had huge help from Yaoimaster. Check out his new Evangelion fic. Coming soon…

Tekken 4- Vigil

Chapter 6

Hwoarang watched in terror as the limp body of Steve collapsed on the tatami mats of their hotel room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The heart monitor provided an annoying metronome which kept Hwoarang awake by the side of his British lover. It had been three days since Steve had slipped into a coma before his very eyes. The Korean called the emergency ambulance to come and collect them both. It was all just a haze of lights and sound as Hwoarang himself was treated for shock.

Since being allowed to leave the hospital's custody he had not moved from Steve's bedside. Not even for the tournament in which he was disqualified.

There was a knock at the door. Hwoarang lifted his head from his hands and shifted his gaze to the figure entering the room. It was the doctor that had looked after them both the whole time.

"Good news. The test results have come back." The red-headed Asian wasn't in the mood to look at the doctor's smug face, even though he knew that he was only trying to help. "His brain-wave activities are stabilizing and he should be waking up at any time now."

Hwoarang smiled for the first time in at least 72 hours he turned to the sleeping beauty, "Do you hear that Steve? I never doubted you for a second. You always see things right to the very end."

At that the doctor smiled to himself and walked out of the room. He headed over to his secretary's desk to pick up his next patient's information.

As he was walking down the corridor a pair of white Manolo Blahnik shoes confronted the middle-aged doctor. The surgeon looked up at the formal white pants, the thin black belt with a recently polished silver buckle, the plain white business shirt that had the top two buttons undone revealing a magnificently defined chest and an extremely loose black tie around his neck. The muscular arms were carrying a large bouquet of white roses.

The doctor was speechless at first and then realized that this well endowed specimen was searching for his attention, spoken without words. "C-Can I help you Sir?"

"I'm looking for a man named Steve Fox." The man said in a deep monotonous tone. It was so hypnotic that the before it could register in the doctor's mind that it was against the rules to give out patient's information he raised his arm and pointed to the room he had, only seconds ago, exited from.

The Japanese, white-clad man left the doctor processing what he had just seen and done.

The robust man walked to the door and without knocking opened it. The scene that was laid out before him was a calm and peaceful one. The stature of Hwoarang, asleep, with his head resting upon Steve's chest. This was not the reaction that this stranger had.

"_That fucking cunt, what the fuck does he think he's doing. Aren't you going to do anything?"_

'No don't do this to me now. I didn't want to do this to these people. I care about this individual. Hwoarang.'

" _Don't be pathetic. You knew that this was inevitable. Don't you want this to be complete? Finish him. Do it now."_

The man dropped the bouquet of roses and clawed at his head, he started screaming.

"STOP IT! JUST GET OUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Hwoarang sprang awake startled at the sudden noise. "Kazama, what the fuck are you doing here?"

The Korean's face had adopted an expression of surprise and confusion. His eyes followed the defined body as it closed in on him. There was something strange about his old lover's eyes and facial expression. A smirk tugged at the side of Jin's mouth as he looked over the body before him.

Picking up the boquet of flowers he thrusted them at the feet of the motionless Caucasian and advanced on Hwoarang.

Jin placed one hand on the other Asian's shoulder. Snapping his head back Hwoarang angrily pushed Jin's hand away.

At this reaction the red eyed Japanese easily picked up the Korean by the waist pulling him into a tight embrace before shoving him on the second and only vacant bed beside the only other bed where Steve lay.

Hwoarang turned his head with an unreadable expression on his face then hastily started fumbling with the belt on his army pants…

Author's notes: REMEMBER REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE! Special thanks to my bum buddy Yaoimaster who is helping out with the rest of the fic too! . 


	7. Dangerous Love P7

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Tekken 4- Pleasures

Chapter 7

Hwoarang turned his head with an unreadable expression on his face then hastily started fumbling with the belt on his army pants…

"Why the fuck are you here Kazama?"

"To talk."

"Talk?" Hwoarang spat angrily. "You're fucking crazy. You're not in a position to talk about anything!"

"Well neither are you Hwoarang, look at your situation."

"Fuck you!"

Jin smirked cockily as he spread Hwoarang's legs apart. Kneeling down between them, he unzipped the Koreans fly with his teeth and, unknowingly that they were Steve's own, He unbuttoned the red, satin boxer shorts.

"I'm sure that people have done more despicable things than us in this sort of situation." Jin said.

Hwoarang scowled "You haven't got any shame at all have you."

The red haired Asian was willing keep this argument going but was at a loss for words as he felt the cold, coarse hands, of the Japanese, take his steadily hardening member and started to pump it up and down.

When Hwoarang had regained some of his speech he talked between gasps of pleasure.

"You know I – don't love – you any—more. That tournament put us together at the wrong place --- and at the – wrong time."

"There is nothing stopping you from coming back to me now." Jin kept a steady pace in the thrusts of his arm. "Except, of course, this minor problem here." He said nodding in the direction of Steve's slumbering body.

"How can -- you say that, Kazama? Steve and I -- are more-." Jin, kept his hand moving up and down as he rose and brought their lips together in a long, passionate kiss.

After they both reluctantly pulled away Hwoarang cursed at his Japanese lover "How could – you do that you ego – tistical pig."

"Your lips weren't saying no and even now, either is your body." Jin smirked and changed positions, moving up to lie on the bed.

Hwoarang gave into his disgraceful physical urges and broke the button on Jin's white pants in his hurriedness to taste the hot, pulsing flesh that was already up to the pre-ejaculation stages, the head weeping tears of anticipation,

Hwoarang wasn't discouraged by this because he knew of Kazama's stamina in bed.

The Korean took the thick member into his mouth and sucked, letting out a sigh of relieved tension and familiarity. Jin threw his head back and let out a moan of pure orgasmic pleasure.

Jin's nerves were overloading with the feeling of Hwoarang's tongue circling the head of his cock, flitting in and out of the hole, making him go so crazy that he wanted to die from a pleasure overload.

"Enough." Jin panted. "I don't want to be wasted on a head job now do I?"

He forcefully pushed Hwoarang onto his stomach and pulled his pants and undergarments down to his ankles, spread his legs apart and plunged his tongue into the depths of the Korean's warmth.

Sucking and spitting the muscle constricted over and over against his tongue, Hwoarang clenching the sides of the pillow in his hardest grip ever, his knuckled white with the pressure. His face was contorted into a grimace, his teeth gouging at the pillow's stuffing and tears of pleasure flowing down his face as he whimpered uncontrollably while trying not to scream or shoot.

Then it was all gone and the next thing that Hwoarang felt was Jin's hands roughly pulling him into a convenient position and his rock hard length heaving it's way into Hwoarang. Both of them were mentally screaming the other's name, trying to be quiet so they did not attract any unwanted attention.

"Fuck – me – harder!" The Korean whimpered in between Jin's steady thrusts.

"Cum with me." Ordered the Japanese as he slammed harder and faster.

On the other side of the room the heart monitor beeped faster but neither of the Asians noticed. Steve's body stirred and he dazedly sat up and looked unfocused around his surroundings.

At the end, Jin finished in a cataclysmic finale that was so forceful Hwoarang felt it inside him.

He leaned down to nibble at the Korean's earlobe, the sweat of both men hung heavily in the air and gave an erotic sensation. Jin whispered: "I did that to Steve…" Just as Hwoarang was processing this horrifying information he exploded all over the bed.

Steve was sitting up with a dazed but shocked expression on his face before his eyes closed and he laid down to rest, awake.


	8. Dangerous Love P8

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Tekken 4- Aftermath

Chapter 8

Luckily for Hwoarang, Steve didn't remember anything about what had happened in the hospital room.

After one final check up the doctor had cleared Steve to go that very day.

Hwoarang was suffering from terrible bouts of guilt and he was disgusted in himself for giving into that controlling bastard. But that was not the only thing that had freaked him out that day.

After shooting cum all over the hospital bed the Korean had blasted the shit out of Jin and told him to fuck off and never come anywhere near him or Steve again and if he did Hwoarang swore to God that he would kill the Japanese man.

During this Jin was suffering strange convulsions and his face was contorting in between fury and fear. The doctor and a patrol of nurses came barging into the room and Jin opened his mouth wide and in an inhuman snarl he had vanished in a flurry of what looked to be leather, bat-like wings through the open window.

Hwoarang blamed the disturbance on an escapee from the psychiatric ward and the hospital staff didn't notice the sticky bed next to Steve's either.

Now Steve was sleeping peacefully on the futon next to his unfaithful lover with his broken arm in a sling. The Korean was too beside himself with guilt to sleep but he didn't want to leave the European's side, acting like it was the only duty that he could do for Steve.

Hwoarang was alerted by the sudden panic of Steve in his sleep. He was muttering and his eyelids were fluttering in discomfort before it all stopped and Steve opened his eyes wide and abruptly sat straight up.

"Jin, what are you doing in there? You sound awful!" Ling was frantically scrabbling at the door trying to get Jin's permission to enter his sacred space.

"I don't care what you say, I'm coming in." She barged in the room to find the floor covered in blood and guts. She raised a hand to her mouth to hold in her vomit.

There was Jin, sitting with his back to a mirror frantically wrenching at the foot long protrusions coming out of his back. Freshly grown wings that he was trying to rip out with his hands

A fresh corpse of a brown haired woman was lying on the bed with her intestines drooping over the side of the bed and spilling onto the floor.

"Jin! What are you doing!?" Ling exclaimed in shock as she rushed over to the Japanese man.

He slumped his shoulders and put his head in his hands. "There's nothing I can do Ling, I'm turning into this…this monster! I can feel myself losing the battle for my sanity. I can't live like this!"

"Oh, Jin." She dashed into his arms, hugging the Japanese man firmly. His eyes flashed red for a moment and he struggled out of her grasp. As he pulled away Ling accidentally scratched his back leaving blood on her fingers.

Jin yelped like a dog and fled his resort, leaving Ling alone with the disturbing mess he made.

"You fucked him didn't ya?!" Steve yelled to Hwoarang

"I-I-I, I have no excuse… I'm sorry." Hwoarang was defeated already. He could sense the disappointment in Steve's tone.

"Why did you do it Hwoarang?" Steve was almost reduced to tears, he had really put his faith into the Asian that had betrayed his trust and spat in his face.

"Steve…" Hwoarang moved up to touch his cheek. "Please forgive me. It was nothing…"

"Don't FUCKING TOUCH ME!!" Steve delivered a blow to the Asian's cheek, hard enough to pierce the skin. The red head fell to the ground. Holding his left cheek as he got up, blood running over his fingers with a look of extreme shock on his face.

"I loved you but I knew there was something between you and that fucking Jap! Now get out. I don't ever want to see you again!"

Hwoarang turned around, tears streaming down his face and he ran from the room.


	9. Dangerous Love P9

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Tekken 4- Reunion

Chapter 9

Hwoarang flinched as the nurse stuck the needle in for the fourth and last time through his cheek. She was trying to make small talk but one glance from a grief-stricken Hwoarang stopped her in her tracks.

He had run all the way to a train station with his luggage. Hwoarang had no reason to stay now that he was disqualified from the tournament and had lost the one person that meant so much to him.

He was pulled over by a security guard who had taken him to the hospital to get his cheek sewed up.

He blew up in his hair and realized that it was going everywhere. His headband was gone. He had worn it the day that he won his first tournament, it had great sentimental value to him from that day forth. He must have left it on the bed side table.

"Shit."

Steve sat looking at the headband on the table. He needed to get it out of his sight. Deciding to get some weight off of his shoulders, Steve went to grab a coffee from the cafeteria in the lobby.

"This coffee is shit." Steve said to himself as he placed it back down on the table. He groaned when he saw Hwoarang walking to the elevator.

"I'm guessin' your here for your headband aye? I have the tag, I'll take you up."

They stepped in the elevator in silence. The moment's tension was broken by Steve's chuckling.

"What?" Hwoarang asked.

"I was beginning to think that this was all fate ya know? Bumping into you at the airport, sitting next to you on the plane, rooms next to each other." Steve looked amused with a glazed expression in his eyes. The elevator started to move.

"Please. If this was fate the fucking elevator would stop right now-."

He was cut out by the noise of the elevator grinding to a premature stop. Steve lost his balance but before he could fall Hwoarang caught him by the waist.

Steve blushed. "I don't need your help…" He whispered, staring into the Koreans compassionate eyes he swiftly looked away not wanting to see them.

Hwoarang gently brought up his hand to make him look into his eyes again.

"I still care for you." He spoke softly, leaning in and kissing Steve passionately. After a few seconds the blonde relaxed slightly and gradually started to kiss back.

The redhead carefully took off Steve's shirt not wanting to hurt his fractured arm. "Does it hurt?" he asked Steve. Softly caressing the scarred arm.

"A little... but it's healing." Steve answered. Wrapping his good arm around the redhead's neck he kissed him just below his ear, pulling on the lobe with his teeth.

"I want you to be inside of me." He whispered. Taking the earlobe into his mouth, Hwoarang trembled at Steve's spoken desires. Gently squeezing the bulge in Steve's pants, he unzipped the fly, allowing his pants to drop to the floor.

Hwoarang lifted the shirt over his head as the blonde worked on unbuckling his belt. Relieving himself, the Korean helped Steve undress him and yanked his pants off.

The blonde light-heartedly smiled as Hwoarang finished undressing himself, moving forward to gently pin him up against the wall.

"I'm sorry" Hwoarang whispered in-between kisses, Steve closed his eyes tightly and abruptly rolled over to switch positions.

"You broke my heart" The blonde hissed, turning his head suddenly to catch Hwoarang's mouth fiercely with his own. Tongue sliding and probing with a desperate intensity.

Steve bit the Koreans lip hard, before releasing it to lick away the drop of blood his teeth had drawn. He drew back slightly, panting harshly as he moved even closer, plastering their naked bodies together and pressing Hwoarang's back firmly against the wall of the elevator.

"Hwoarang" Steve groaned, grinding his hips sharply against the Asian's, shoving his aching cock against him.

"Ah!....Ste-Steve!" Hwoarang grabbed hold of the blonde's hips and kissed him, hips and tongue thrusting hard in a rough rhythm, increasing the grip of Steve's hand on the back of his neck, nails biting in hard enough to do damage.

Swiftly, Hwoarang rolled over so Steve was against the wall. Lowering his head he trailed sharp kisses down the blonde's throat and across his chest. Steve's sudden weak struggles only stirred up Hwoarang more as he bit his shoulder, making a pattern of deep red marks across his skin.

The blonde stared up at the ceiling as the Asian pulled one of his legs up with his hand, settling closer to him. He tried not to make a sound as Hwoarang pushed into him. He winced as a tortured gasp escapes his lips.

Steve closed his eyes tightly, only to have Hwoarang smack him lightly across the cheek. "Look at me," he whispered, eyes blazing, voice low and husky.

Hwoarang's teeth were biting hard into his own lip. The Korean surprisingly gentle as he slid in again, the hand that had struck his cheek moved up to stroke Steve's hair.

The blondes moan was muffled, as Hwoarang bent closer to press their lips together softly. Steve reached his good hand up blindly, not sure what for, but Hwoarang's fingers intertwined with his own. Their hands clutched together tightly against the wall, as Hwoarang thrust harder.

Whimpering with pleasure, Steve brought his legs up to wrap them around Hwoarang's waist. He pulled him in deeper as the redhead moaned his name bringing his lips to Steve's. He kissed him desperately, sucking hard on his tongue. The blonde moaned, biting his lip, fingernails digging into the back of Hwoarang's hand as he moved, thrusting faster and faster.

Hwoarang broke off the kiss, staring into Steve's eyes. He moved his hand from his hair to cup the blonde's cheek. Kissing the side of his mouth softly, Steve moved his head, forcing Hwoarang to kiss him properly.

Steve sobbed against Hwoarang's mouth, whimpering and writhing beneath him as he lost control. "Hwoarang...Hwoarang, oh God..." He drove his hips up against the Asians, impaling himself.

A distressed cry escaped his lips as he came, the sharp sound blunted only slightly by the tight seal of Hwoarang's mouth to his.

Hwoarang continued to thrust, his moans stifled by Steve's mouth. He shuddered violently as he reached his climax. After some moments later he released Steve's hand, still breathing hard.

Steve rested his head on the Koreans shoulder and kissed it lightly "I love you…"

The elevator started again as they were getting dressed and they went back to the room.

"I love you… I love you… I love you." He smiled. Hwoarang looked uncomfortable.

"Do you love me?" Steve asked.

"………….." The Asian couldn't answer.

"Hwoarang?"

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have fallen for you again. All the people I get close to always end up… leaving me and if fate is behind it you are going to get it full on."

"Get what 'full on'?"

"My curse…"

Steve got up and headed for the door. "I can't believe you! It was a mistake getting back together?? I wish I was fucking dead!"

The door slammed closed and Steve was gone.

Author's notes: Eeeeeep! That took me forever . Curse you moose!


	10. Dangerous Love P10

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Author's notes: Ok....I'm a lazy ass so the writing structures bad. . I also can't spell if you find any mistakes. This is my second fic so be nice! REVIEWING IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!

Tekken 4- The End

Chapter 10

Steve walked outside, furious at what had just happened. He hadn't gone five steps in the full moonlit night when lightning cracked and a downpour started.

The blonde haired bishonen looked to the moon, half hidden behind dark storm clouds. There was something there, it was coming closer and closer. Steve blinked to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him and the 'thing' was gone.

A nearby tree rustled harder than the storms wind. Something wasn't right. The rain had drenched Steve's hair so that it hung over his face, he poked his pierced tongue out to taste the salty water.

Unexpected, a shadow swooped down on him. Massive talons dug into his shoulders and chest leaving punctures. Steve gasped sharply at the sudden attack, feeling the soaring pain shoot through his body. He started to panic as he looked up to see the demon like creature lifting him higher into the air, his vision blurry as the rain hit his face.

Devil Jin dropped him from the height of a three storey building. Steve landed on his healing arm and it shattered on impact with fragments of bone. He let out an excruciatingly painful scream before he blacked out.

Steve was a child playing in a local stream. There were people there. His mother and father? He didn't know, they were all hazy and didn't sound right.

Older now, about 13, a speeding bike, a driver with wild hair and a traffic barrier. Blood, darkness and pain.

14 years old. Huge scar on his arm and he can't remember how it happened. Other teenagers are teasing him for being scrawny and how they thought he got the scar by trying to be superman and jumping of a roof.

15 years old. Foster father makes him take boxing lessons. His teacher is Phil Parkinson. The coloured blonde hair and rough facial features leaning towards him for a surprisingly soft kiss.

17 years old. The word and Steve is out. The homophobic chanting ringing in his ears. "Steve Fox sucks cocks."

20 years old. Becomes the world boxer champion

22 years old. Meets a rude red-headed Korean at an airport.

…Hwoarang… Hwoarang…Hwoarang…Hwoarang…

"I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…"

Hwoarang…

"Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me? Do you love me?"

…Hwoarang… Hwoarang… Hwoarang…

"HWOARANG!!!!!!!"

Steve's voice sounded fearful as he jolted awake. His arm was killing him. Hwoarang was shouting and fighting off the Devil Jin driving it backed into the shadows. He ran over to Steve who was bleeding everywhere.

"Steve..." Hwoarang approached him, tears streaming down his cheeks mixing in with the rain. He bent down and held Steve close to him.

"Hwoarang------ do you-----?" Steve tried to speak but the blood in his lungs was cascading over his chin.

"Shhhhh. Yes, I do. I love you Steve. And I always will."

Steve started shaking uncontrollably as he breathed out his last words: "I will always love you." The light went out in his eyes…

"Steve, don't leave me… Steve? Please... Don't go." Hwoarang whispered in a barely audible voice.

In the rain Hwoarang cradled the lifeless body in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"….I'm sorry"


	11. Dangerous Love P11

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tekken characters people! . Namco does.

Tekken 4- Funeral

Chapter 11

Tears ran rapidly down Jin's face as he flew back in the window of his hotel room. As soon as he got inside he went on a spree of destruction, smashing everything in sight.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" He destroyed his reflection.

The remaining shards of the mirror showed Jin a demon that he couldn't escape from. He saw his scaled skin and purple claws. The beast he had become.

"WHAT HAPPENED? I WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE!!! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HIM."

"_It's too late, you have become me and it is only a matter of minutes until the process is complete."_

'Oni wa kuso wo tabenasai!'.

The human left in Jin ran to the wall where the displayed katana was mounted. He took it off its bracket and unsheathed it.

"_YOU WOULDN'T DARE…"_

"I will not let you hurt anybody else. I will die an honorable man. It wasn't meant to be this way… I love him."

With that comment, Jin killed himself the traditional way of seppuku. He stared into the end of the blade that was imbedded into his stomach before closing his eyes.

'_Please forgive me…' _Jin thought as he slipped into darkness

Hwoarang tried to keep himself under control as he helped carry the coffin into the crematorium. Jin was there also, being disposed of in the same way. Family and friends were given the time to say their last goodbyes.

Hwoarang took off his headband and placed it in the coffin where Steve's body lay.

"Always keep this with you." Hwoarang whispered "I guess we were hoping for a happy end that doesn't exist"

On the other side of the room Ling was placing a single white rose in the coffin as she wept over the body of Jin Kazama.

"I know it wasn't your fault…" She wept.

Hwoarang walked over to comfort the Chinese girl. Putting his arms around her he spoke softly "We'll get through this… we'll get through this together."

She put her arms around the Korean, hugging him tightly as she wept louder. Hwoarang looked over to Jin's coffin sympathetically…

…_I forgive you…_

Furious was an understatement when Hwoarang's curse struck him again. When he had to stand there and watch as the white sheet was thrown over his dead lover's body.

When he found out that shortly after, Jin Kazama had committed suicide. Hwoarang was on the verge of a nerves breakdown when it dawned on him that the two people he ever loved were gone.

He had left Jin because he didn't want him to get hurt. Like he tried to tell Steve, Hwoarang was bad luck for anybody he had feelings for. He had thought Jin lost his mind, hurting Steve out of jealousy or something.

He didn't know he was sick, he was sick because of _him. _Eventually finding out that there was a virus going through Jin's Devil genes. That Jin fell into depression after Hwoarang broke up with him, triggering the virus off that riddled through his body. Slowly changing him permanently…

'_This was all my fault to begin with…!'_

Tears ran down Hwoarang's cheeks as he held Ling tighter. Her eyes flickered red as she squeezed back…

THE END

Or is it…?

**Author's notes:** YEP! That's my second story completed shifty eyes or is it? It's up to you guys - just review and tell me what you would like to see. I LOVE YOU GUYS HEAPS!!!! Bear hug I've got msn give me your email address or I'll shoot! _Bang Bang! _

Hehe never mind me O .o I'm gonna write another one, got it all sorted out in my head - So if you wanna read another story that involves stuff and things to do with Steve, Jin, Hwoarang and kazuya check my thing once in awhile to see if the first chapters up! But I won't be writing it until after new years --; teehee or you can just give me your god damn email address! >. ahem or you can say to me 'No way man! I'm not gonna do that your fanfic sux ass!' I don't mind hateful commits - actually I wouldn't mind if someone told me what they thought was bad about

Well I'll stop wasting your time now…

Thank you allfor sticking with me the whole entire time - You know who you are.... its _YOU!_


End file.
